


九回肠

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 关键字短篇集[将虎为主，多半架空]
Relationships: Kaoru/Shou, Shou/Tora (Alice Nine)
Kudos: 1





	九回肠

Adenture（冒险）

那个男孩子比Tora 想象中还要年轻，穿着连帽衫的模样活像个穷学生。

听到脚步声他也不抬头，只是肩膀微微绷紧，下意识的防御姿态。Tora看着他把绷带一圈一圈缠上手腕，指节上的伤痕明显是经年累月，嘴角有几处新鲜瘀青。

鲍伯说他每个星期来打一场，不多不少，拿了钱就走人。没名字，场子里的人背地给他起了个绰号叫斑比。

是个会咬人的斑比，鲍伯在电话里笑：来看看，Tora，你不会失望的。

当晚他赢得并不轻松，对手的体积几乎是他的两倍。当他最后用一个侧踢放倒那堆肌肉时，Tora 凭经验也看出他肋骨挫伤。

他俯视擂台下那些尖叫着的嗜血面孔，没有笑。而Tora在监视屏前把嘴咧到耳根。“这人我要了。”

鲍伯点头。“行，还是我去跟他说吧，你那急性子。”

Tora站起来。“别担心，老兄。我不是急性子，我只是注重效率。”

第二天Tora的手下用一辆车三把枪请来了斑比。Tora把合同推到对方面前，笃笃敲桌面。

“跟我走，你会有最好的教练，参加正规的比赛。”

斑比把拳头捏得咯咯响。Tora耸肩。“你可以拒绝，当然，你可以。不过你要想清楚，我看中的苗子自然也有别人看中。换了他们完全可以给你注射药物，替人打黑拳打到死不是什么好活法。另外，我想你的弟弟妹妹也会喜欢华盛顿的，不是么？”

Angst（虐心）

他每到一个城市都会买张明信片，然后把明信片写满: 真希望你也在。

真希望你也在。

Tora, 我真希望你也在。

明信片攒到带不动的时候就把它们全部烧掉。

Crackfic（天花乱坠）

这一切起源于一个无关紧要的玩笑。

玩笑的开头是这样的：Alice nine 的主唱和KAT-TUN的伪Leader上田龙也长得吧，都挺外星。这风吹到领导们的耳朵里，俩事务所拍案叫绝曰妙哉，you们换班，一周后Live对决，各自好好表现。

众人方知话不能乱说，热闹不能乱看。

跨进杰尼斯大门当天，Shou对着五张幸灾乐祸的陌生面孔，结结巴巴地说有没有稍微rock一点的歌？我不会跳舞也不会后空翻…

A字担当的那位笑眯眯。“有啊，干脆你和我一起唱Butterfly，正好那是Leader 最爱。”

Tora抽空打着探望死党的幌子去KAT-TUN乐屋。刚到走廊就听房间里一声惨叫，吓得他撞门进去打算拯救自家主唱。迎面见三个人呆立当场，Shou满脸懵懂，一个眉眼冷峻的男子抱了某瑟瑟发抖的大型金毛犬，怒目而视。

金毛犬一把鼻涕一把眼泪控诉：“小龟小龟，他…他怎么能突然就过来摸我脖子，还还还吻…”

Shou万分无辜地望向Tora。“炒气氛而已，很正常啊。”

Tora抚额；你以为谁都跟那个呆子一样，搓圆捏扁也不吭声？

Crossover（跨越同人圈子）

Shou，蔷薇十字军团的人偶师。

初见时他仅仅九岁，却已经继承了他父亲的爵位。

更接近事实的说法是他用一杯掺了氰化物的葡萄酒，从对方手上夺取了他现在所拥有的一切。

而他毫不介意。他说Tora，你看，这很公平。如果不是他，那么就将是我腐烂在家族的坟墓里。所以请不要用谋杀这样低俗的字眼。我是我父亲的儿子，这一点是彻头彻尾的。

九岁的时候他已经下意识地用摄魂术操纵他人思维。这个孩子有着惊人天分以及野兽的本能，Tora想这就是为什么上头会选他，一个区区人类。

[ ](http://s157.photobucket.com/user/poordietingpig/media/1111831527_zpstakqzl8w.jpg.html)

Episode Related（真事相关）

Shou似笑非笑望向镜头，而Tora搭在他肩头的胳膊已忍不住要发抖。这真假虚实把戏他比谁都擅长。

太聪明的人总是祸害，更何况长了这么张脸。

扣住Tora小臂的手向肘弯滑了几分，Tora差点给他一耳光；红眼绿眉印在杂志上算什么，跳进黄河洗不清。天知道新仓薰绝不是乐于分享的人物，他还这么不安生。

[ ](http://s157.photobucket.com/user/poordietingpig/media/Vampiric____Shou_Tora___by_sugarhigh210_zpspfvsyo4u.jpg.html)

Fantasy（幻想）

夜已过半，黑猫在他怀里睡得不耐，钻出来抖抖尾尖。裹在被褥里的人皱眉，虚捞一记，鼻音粘糯。“敏政，冷…”

那猫瞳仁一缩，脊背弓成团，悄没声跃至地面。柔软足尖触及毛毯时已化作光裸脚踝，却是个男子。他站在床头半晌，拂开将的刘海，唇角抿三分笑。

敏政那家伙作古多少年了，还不醒呐，痴儿。

对方骤然睁眼，目光澄明毫无倦意。

Fetish（恋物癖）

Tora左胯上文了一整幅沉船，从肋下直到盆骨突起的边缘。

靛青颜色从他皮肉里生长出来，深浅浓淡。Shou每每惊异于那花样之下，肌理和别处并没什么不同。他曾经以为纹身的触感会类似于伤痕，但舌尖贴上去也只能尝出人体的暖。

Tora抚着流连在他小腹上的那颗头颅，哭笑不得。“喂，你能把注意力稍微往右移一下么，我等得很辛苦。”

Humor（幽默）

“我怀了。”

“…你是男的。”

“可你看看，头晕，想吐，胃痛，疲倦，这些症状都齐全。”

“…然后您得出的伟大结论是怀了而不是昨晚喝高了？” 队长仰天长叹自己怎就落到了疯子窝里。“好吧，我再问一句。就算，就算你怀了，孩他爹是谁？”

“Shou。”

队长大人连着请了三天的病假。

Horror（惊悚）

Shou讨厌一切爬行类昆虫，比如蜘蛛。他无法忍受它们多节而细长的足。每到一个新地方他都要花整天的时间清理掉角落里那些生物，否则会觉得窒息。

在茶水间撞见今天刚来的社员，身材高挑，Shou多看了两眼。他叫什么来着？Tora？奇怪的名字。

Tora哼着歌等咖啡煮好，一面在桌面上敲着轻快节拍。他的手指修长骨节分明，Shou抖了一下，想起蜘蛛的腿——那种会悉悉簌簌爬动的肢体，他有点喘不过气。

真可怕，

真可怕，

得想个办法解决。

Romance（浪漫）

“这是啥？”

“巧克力。”

Shou小心戳了戳那块黑色物体。“能吃的？”

“你爱吃不吃！”

Sci-Fi（科幻）

天气不错，很适合躺着晒太阳。

Tora在天台上找到他，说要出发了。Shou回头望进对方非自然的银色眼眸，站起来伸个懒腰。“今天的天是蓝色，像矢车菊那样的蓝。不像昨天那样灰蒙蒙的。”

“为什么老要告诉我这些？” Tora耸肩。“我说过了我根本不记得。你描述的任何颜色对我而言都没有涵义。”

“可是你应该记得。”Shou摘掉手套，织物底下覆盖的肢体是金属质地。“就像我一直努力地去回忆。回忆温度，回忆潮湿，回忆空气穿过指间的感觉。你不能忘记。忘记了的话这就不再是战争，而是屠杀。”

“战争本来就是屠杀。”

“你错了，屠杀的是机器，而人类选择战争。别忘记自己是人，Tora。”

Smut（情色）

主啊，请原谅，我已罪孽深重…

忏悔室的雕花窗在他脸上映出斑驳的影，无数明暗转折贴着皮肉蓬勃生发。我吻他，不停地吻，在每当遭遇微弱迟疑的时候尽可能深入地吻。他掐着我上臂，停顿在一个介乎抵抗与拥抱的距离，手都在发抖，却不肯吐露半声。唯有在我嘴唇掠过某处脆弱角落时才情不自禁绷紧身体，眼角逼得潮红。

我想象那一字一句祝祷灼烧在他皮肉：主啊，请原谅，请原谅，请原谅…

请原谅这光鲜灿烂的罪孽。

我的罪孽。

Spiritual（灵异）

我在Tora的病房第一次见到他：黑衣高挑男子，棕褐发丝披垂至肩，并没什么出奇。

然而我是隔着一扇窗看见他。

窗外是东京的车水马龙。

这里是第二十三层楼。

Suspense（悬念）

Shou一觉醒来发现三个问题：

其一，他不知道自己在哪。

其二，他不知道自己怎么跑到这儿的。

其三，他为什么会有胸部？

一扭头瞅见旁边地板上的Tora鼾声如雷正在流口水，他过去扯开对方衣服一摸，发现了第四个问题：

为什么这人的胸比我的大？！

于是Shou很忧伤。

Time Travel（穿越）

小原一将踹开门，怔住，十秒后大叫一声：“靠，怎么是你？！”

天野琴师手忙脚乱扔开三味线，差点带翻桌角的薰炉。“你怎么也…”

“鬼知道啊！”小原扎手舞脚地坐倒。武士刀碍事，试了几次才送回鞘里，差点没把自己捅个窟窿。

天野上下打量噗哧一乐。“这发型真不适合你。”

小原摸摸剃得溜光的脑门子苦笑。“老子能穿越回去也至少仨月见不得人。”

Tragedy（悲剧）

他说我想去看看南极光，拍很多的照片，画很多的画，在陌生的国度里唱无人能懂的歌，一定很好玩。

Saga打断他。“Shou，还回来么？”

电话那端寂静。良久有人细细地笑。“Saga，你知道么，我从未如此庆幸Alice Nine的解散。”

Saga听到对方呼吸起伏，因为沉默而无限放大，仿佛众生皆在耳畔来往。

最后他只说：保重。

Saga知道他不会回来了，Shou。那个有着温暖笑容安静眼神的男子，他对日本已是无可留恋。

他生于此长于此的国家，他将要舍弃的岛屿，连同他所爱过的人一起。

他比自己超然。

Western （  西部风格 ）

英帕拉被俩人黑灯瞎火开进了沼泽。Shou甚至来不及抢救出一条干净的内裤。他骂骂咧咧地踹Tora，而对方只盯着泥塘里冒出来的半截车屁股默哀。

“行了，别跟个被甩了的娘们似的。不就metallica的碟么？” Shou磕掉鞋里的泥。Tora嗷地一声扑过来掐他脖子。

“活见鬼，要不是你咱怎么会迷路？你个婊子养的是把地图给吃了还是卷草抽了？！” 

Shou面红筋涨地吼回去：“掐死我有屁用，你一个人能走出这撒旦都不拉屎的地儿？”

40分钟后他们发动了新偷来的吉普。Shou从车窗里探出去狂吹口哨，子弹飞过来又赶紧缩头。 Tora猛踩油门， Shou在轮胎尖叫里扯着嗓子唱，荒腔走板：

“纽约，纽约，

我将撒欢儿飞奔，去那不眠之城。

纽你娘的约。”

AU （ Alternate Universe,  架空）

“我会回来，你记住。”

他在马上回首。海风吹拂起他刘海，整张脸只剩个下颚，苍白凛冽。

“我会回来，回来用你的头盖骨作王冠。你记住，哥哥。”

Tora知道他会，他从小就是睚眦必报的人。

PWP（ plot what plot 无情节性描写）

“你他妈让我怎么见人?!” 

Shou若无其事把手从对方皮裤里抽出来。指尖潮湿眼神过分明亮，瞳孔大得吓人。他笑嘻嘻点了Tora下唇，再把自己的舌尖覆上。Tora尝到汗液与腥膻气，皱眉攘开他唾了一口。对方

跑上台去，满场尖叫淹没他张狂笑声。

Tora低头看看，一面热切问候Shou的母亲一面把拉链解开一半，否则他别想正常走路。

这人早晚整死自己。


End file.
